1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a memory system and, more particularly, to a memory system which processes data from a memory device, and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the paradigm for the computing environment has changed to ubiquitous computing, so that computer systems can be used anytime and anywhere. Because of this, the use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. Such portable electronic devices generally use memory systems with memory devices, that is, data storage devices. Data storage devices are used as main memory or auxiliary memory devices within the portable electronic devices.
Data storage devices with memory devices are advantageous because, since there are no moving parts, stability and durability is excellent, information access speed is high, and power consumption is low. Examples of data storage devices having memory systems with these advantages include universal serial bus (USB) memory devices, memory cards having various interfaces, and solid state drives (SSD).